The Monster Cookies And The Coffee Addict
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: "Love is like a drug and we don't care about the long term side effects; we just care about how high we can get" —Unknown. "Cookie is an addiction. Jaehyun is an addiction. Love is an addiction." - Taeyong. Bagi Lee Taeyong, mencintai Jung Jaehyun merupakan suatu kecanduan, sama seperti bagaimana kecanduannya terhadap kue-kue manis. [NCT] [jaeyong] [johnten / tenny] [oneshot]


_The Monster Cookies And The Coffee Addict_

 _"Love is like a drug and we don't care about the long term side effects; we just care about how high we can get" —Unknown_

 _Cookie is an addiction._

 _Jaehyun is an addiction._

 _Love is an addiction_.

Bagi Lee Taeyong, mencintai Jung Jaehyun merupakan suatu kecanduan, sama seperti bagaimana kecanduannya terhadap kue-kue manis.

Taeyong harus memakan kue manis, tak peduli jenis kue-nya apa, yang penting terasa manis, minimal 1 kali sehari. Bila tidak, maka otaknya tidak akan berfungsi dengan benar.

Taeyong harus bertemu dengan Jaehyun setiap hari, tak peduli apapun yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya, atau setidaknya mendengar suara Jaehyun minimal 1 jam perhari. Bila tidak, maka otaknya akan menjadi kacau, dan harinya akan terasa benar-benar buruk.

Taeyong tidak peduli dengan efek jangka panjang yang bisa ditimbulkan karena adiksi-nya yang berlebihan terhadap kue-kue manis. Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan ahli gizi-nya yang memperingatkannya bahwa suatu saat nanti, di saat usianya tak lagi muda, ia akan rentan terkena diabetes. Taeyong benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang paling penting hanyalah, ia merasa senang setiap kali memakan kue manis.

Taeyong tidak peduli dengan efek jangka panjang yang bisa ditimbulkan karena adiksi-nya yang berlebihan terhadap Jaehyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan sahabatnya yang juga merupakan sahabat Jaehyun sejak kecil, Ten, yang memperingatkannya bahwa suatu saat nanti, tepatnya setelah lulus SMA, Jaehyun akan pindah ke New York, dan itu berarti Taeyong tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang paling penting hanyalah, ia merasa senang setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Jaehyun, menatap wajah tampannya, melihat senyuman manis berlesung pipitnya, dan mendengar suara beratnya yang _sexy._ Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, di saat ia tak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Yang paling penting hanyalah saat ini, kebahagiaan yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali Jaehyun berada di dekatnya.

Di sekolah, Taeyong selalu mecari-cari alasan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Mulai dari datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, karena ia tahu Jaehyun selalu diantar oleh kakak laki-lakinya sekalian kakaknya pergi ke kantor. Sampai dengan sengaja nongkrong di lapangan _indoor_ klub basket sepulang sekolah hanya agar ia bisa melihat Jaehyun latihan basket.

"Pagi, Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong menyapa Jaehyun dengan riang, tak lupa ia juga menampilkan senyumannya yang paling manis, berharap Jaehyun akan balas menyukainya, karena dari informasi yang Ten berikan padanya… katanya Jaehyun menyukai seseorang yang memiliki senyuman manis.

"Oh, Taeyong _hyung_!" Jaehyun berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Jaehyun akan mengira Taeyong datang pagi-pagi sekali karena _nebeng_ mobil ayahnya, padahal Taeyong selalu pergi sendiri. Lalu Taeyong yang menunggunya di pintu gerbang karena takut berjalan masuk sendirian ke gedung sekolah yang masih sepi, padahal Taeyong berani jalan sendiri karena se-sepi apapun pagi hari… baginya malam hari yang ramai jauh lebih menyeramkan. Jaehyun tidak tahu, Taeyong memang _sengaja_ menunggunya. Taeyong ingin melihat wajah Jaehyun dan mendengar suaranya, lalu berjalan bersamanya menuju kelas, meskipun kelas mereka berjauhan.

"Aku bawa _sandwich_ keju dan _muffin_ kopi." Seperti biasa, Taeyong pasti selalu membawa bekal sarapan _double_ , agar ia bisa memakannya bersama dengan Jaehyun, dan itu berarti ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih lama berada di dekat Jaehyun sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Terkadang mereka akan sarapan bersama di kelas Jaehyun, kadang di kelas Taeyong, di taman, di klub musik, atau di manapun.

"Waah, asyik! _Hyung_ benar-benar mengerti seleraku." Jaehyun tertawa. Taeyong ikut tertawa. Dalam hati ia berkata _, tentu saja aku tahu apapun tentangmu, Jaehyunnie. Aku bahkan tahu berapa nomor sepatumu._

"Hmm, _hyung_ juga pasti bawa kue manis kan? Hari ini apa? _Choco Pie_?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukan, aku bawa _muffin_ cokelat. Hehehe. _Muffin_ kopi untukmu, dan _muffin_ cokelat untukku."

Jaehyun terkekeh. " _Cookies lover._ "

' _And Jaehyun lover_ (pecinta Jaehyun).' Tambah Taeyong dalam hati. Dan tentu saja diam-diam ia berdoa, semoga ia segera menjadi _Jaehyun's lover_ (kekasih Jaehyun).

.

.

"Aku kangen Jaehyuuuuunnnnnn!" Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. "Kenapa dia harus ikut lomba basket di luar kota sih?! Aku kan jadi kangeeen! Aku bahkan tidak bisa meneleponnya karena pelatihnya menahan ponsel semua anggota tim basket selama pertandingan berlangsung!"

Ten mendelik sebal ke arah Taeyong yang terus uring-uringan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Padahal tujuannya datang ke rumah Taeyong adalah untuk kerja kelompok pelajaran Sejarah, bukannya melihat Taeyong mengeluh tentang bagaimana ia begitu merindukan Jaehyun.

"Baru juga kurang dari sehari kalian tidak bertemu! Ck-ck-ck."

"Kurang dari sehari apanya?! Sudah lebih dari 24 jam aku tidak bertemu dengannya ataupun mendengar suaranya!" Balas Taeyong kesal sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah Ten. Untung saja Ten bisa menghindar.

"Harusnya tadi aku bolos sekolah saja dan melihat Jaehyun bertanding!" Taeyong berguling ke sana-kemari di atas tempat tidurnya, kakinya menendang apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Bantal, guling, selimut, boneka, bahkan ia hampir menendang kepala Ten!

"Sabar, Tae! Nanti juga Jaehyun pasti menelepon kalau pertandingannya sudah selesai." Ten mencoba menenangkan, tapi tidak berhasil. Taeyong terus-terusan mengoceh betapa ia merindukan Jaehyun.

Ten memukul kaki Taeyong dengan cukup keras. "Ayo kerjakan tugas kelompok kita!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak _mood_! Nanti saja aku mengerjakannya kalau Jaehyun sudah menelepon. Tidak apa-apa semuanya aku yang kerjakan Ten, tapi nanti."

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang, Lee Taeyong! Nanti aku ceritakan kejadian memalukan Jaehyun waktu sekolah dasar."

Taeyong mengintip dari balik bantal. Tentu saja ia tertarik mendengar cerita tentang Jaehyun, tapi yang Taeyong butuhkan saat ini bukanlah sekedar _cerita tentang Jaehyun_ melainkan _suara Jaehyun yang berbicara padanya!_

"Aku kangen Jaehyun…. Aku kangen Jaehyun…." Taeyong mulai mengoceh lagi sambil merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar! Bilang kangen Jaehyun sekarang, tapi nanti pas ditelepon… pasti tidak akan mengatakannya kan? Dasar _tsundere_!"

"Aku kangen Jaehyun…. Aku kangen Jaehyun…." Taeyong tidak memedulikan Ten. Ten yang merasa diabaikan, diam-diam merekam Taeyong dengan menggunakan ponselnya, lalu mengirimkan hasil rekamannya pada Jaehyun.

.

.

 _Coffee_ _is an addiction._

 _Taeyong_ _is an addiction._

 _Love is an addiction_.

Bagi Jung Jaehyun, mencintai Lee Taeyong merupakan suatu kecanduan, sama seperti bagaimana kecanduannya terhadap kopi.

Jaehyun harus meminum kopi, tak peduli apa jenis kopinya, yang penting kopi, minimal 1 cangkir perhari. Bila tidak, maka sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menjalani harinya dengan lesu.

Jaehyun harus bertemu dengan Taeyong setiap hari, tak peduli apapun yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya, atau setidaknya mendengar suara Taeyong minimal 1 jam perhari. Bila tidak, maka _mood-_ nya akan buruk, dan ia tidak akan bisa menjalani aktifitasnya dengan baik, terlalu tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun.

Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan efek jangka panjang yang bisa ditimbulkan karena adiksi-nya yang berlebihan terhadap kopi. Ia tidak peduli bila lambungnya terasa sakit. Tidak peduli bila ia sering merasa susah tidur di malam hari. Jaehyun benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang paling penting hanyalah, ia merasa senang setiap kali ia meminum kopi.

Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan efek jangka panjang yang bisa ditimbulkan karena adiksi-nya yang berlebihan terhadap Taeyong. Ia tidak peduli bila semua yang ia lakukan selama ini untuk menarik perhatian Taeyong ternyata sia-sia. Ia tidak peduli bila ternyata di masa depan nanti ia tidak bisa mengencani orang lain, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah Taeyong. Ia tidak peduli bila setelah lulus SMA nanti, ayah dan ibunya akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena memilih tetap tinggal di Seoul bersama kakaknya, dan bukannya pindah kembali ke New York seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Jaehyun benar-benar tidak peduli dengan masa depannya yang sepertinya "tidak mudah", yang paling penting hanyalah saat ini, kebahagiaan yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali Taeyong berada di dekatnya.

Di sekolah, Jaehyun selalu mencari-cari alasan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong. Mulai dari datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, karena ia tahu Taeyong selalu diantar oleh ayahnya sekalian ayahnya pergi ke kantor. Sampai dengan sengaja ikut klub musik, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan bermusik, tidak bisa bernyanyi, memainkan alat musik, apalagi membaca not balok! Semua itu dilakukannya hanya agar ia bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Taeyong.

"Pagi, Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong menyapa Jaehyun dengan riang, seperti biasanya, membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar lebih kencang seiring dengan lebih dekatnya kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah Taeyong.

"Oh, Taeyong _hyung_!" Jaehyun berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Jaehyun memastikan pakaiannya sudah rapi, wangi, dan rambutnya tidak berantakan. Berdasarkan informasi yang Ten berikan, Taeyong suka laki-laki yang rapi dan wangi.

"Aku bawa _sandwich_ keju dan _muffin_ kopi." Seperti biasa, Taeyong pasti selalu membawa bekal sarapan. Jaehyun selalu sarapan bersamanya, meski itu berarti… ia akan sarapan dua kali, karena di rumah, kakak iparnya selalu memaksanya sarapan, tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Taeyong. Terkadang mereka akan sarapan bersama di kelas Jaehyun, kadang di kelas Taeyong, di taman, di klub musik, atau di manapun.

"Waah, asyik! _Hyung_ benar-benar mengerti seleraku." Jaehyun tertawa. Taeyong ikut tertawa. Dalam hati Jaehyun berkata _,_ _Aku suka melihatmu tertawa, Taeyongie hyung._

"Hmm, _hyung_ juga pasti bawa kue manis kan? Hari ini apa? _Choco Pie_?" Goda Jaehyun. Ia selalu suka tiap kali Taeyong berbicara dengan penuh semangat, dan dengan mata yang berbinar indah, meski _hyung_ nya itu lebih sering bersikap dingin, sok dingin lebih tepatnya, tapi Jaehyun selalu bisa membuatnya menampilkan sisi imutnya, dirinya yang sebenarnya, bukan yang sok _cool_.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukan, aku bawa _muffin_ cokelat. Hehehe. _Muffin_ kopi untukmu, dan _muffin_ cokelat untukku."

Jaehyun terkekeh. " _Cookies lover._ "

Diam-diam Jaehyun berdoa, semoga Taeyong segera balas menyukainya, dan lebih menyukainya dibanding menyukai _cookies_.

.

.

.

Selesai pertandingan basket, hal yang pertama dilakukan Jaehyun bukanlah mengambil botol air mineral dan menegaknya hingga habis seperti yang teman-teman tim nya lakukan, melainkan… menemui pelatihnya dan meminta ponselnya dikembalikan.

Jaehyun ingin mendengar suara Taeyong!

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menghubungi Taeyong, ada pesan masuk dari sahabatnya, Ten, disertai dengan video.

 _Ten : Sudah kukatakan berulangkali, Jae, Taeyong juga menyukaimu!_

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sekali saat ia melihat video rekaman yang dikirimkan Ten, Taeyong bergulingan di atas tempat tidur sambil mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun : Thanks videonya, Ten hyung! Tapi merindukan dan menyukai itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda._

 _Ten : Dasar idiot! Kau dan Taeyong sama-sama idiot!_

Jaehyun terkekeh. Ten memang selalu berkata kalau Taeyong juga menyukai Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah memercayainya. Selain karena sejak kecil Ten senang menjahili Jaehyun, Jaehyun juga berpendapat… tidak mungkin seorang Lee Taeyong bisa menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Young Ho _hyung_ , kalau kita merindukan seseorang, apakah itu berarti kita menyukainya?" Jaehyun masih terus memikirkan perkataan Ten kemarin.

Young Ho alias Johnny, sepupu Jaehyun, meletakkan cangkir berisi caramel macchiato di atas meja, lalu balas menatap sepupunya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Suka dalam konteks apa dulu, Jae? Karena bagiku, aku selalu merindukan Hansol, teman baikku di California, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya sebagai _lover_."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas. "Nah, kan. Aku setuju, _hyung_."

"Lalu?" Young Ho masih tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Jaehyun sama sekali belum menyentuh _americano_ di hadapannya, pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada Taeyong.

"Taeyong _hyung_ merindukanku. Tidak berarti ia menyukaiku kan?"

Young Ho menyeringai. "Lee Taeyong teman sekelas Ten?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Astaga! Ternyata benar apa kata Ten, kau benar-benar idiot, Jae! Bahkan ibu kantin pun bisa tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai."

"Hah?"

Young Ho mendecakkan lidahnya pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Menurutmu, mengapa Taeyong selalu membawa bekal sarapan?"

"Karena dia belum sempat sarapan di rumah?"

"Ya ampuun!" Young Ho menepuk jidatnya, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Tapi masalahnya, **kenapa** Taeyong memberimu sarapan juga?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Karena ia membawanya terlalu banyak? Dan karena Taeyong _hyung_ adalah orang yang baik hati? Dia mengira aku selalu melewatkan sarapan di rumah."

"Hahaha, dasar idiot!" Young Ho tertawa keras.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Young Ho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun. "Percaya dirilah sedikit, Jae! Ayo cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Taeyong sebelum ada pria lain yang merebutnya lebih dulu!"

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Young Ho melotot galak.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Young Ho mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Yang penting dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

"Aku selalu menunjukkan padanya kalau aku menyukainya." Jaehyun keras kepala.

Young Ho menghela napas. "Terkadang, beberapa orang terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya, Jae. Yaaa contohnya kalian berdua ini. _So_ , lebih baik mengatakannya secara langsung."

"Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Jaehyun tiba-tiba panik, membuat Young Ho kembali menepuk jidatnya. "Young Ho _hyung_ , apakah aku harus berkata… Taeyong _hyung_ , aku menyukaimu sebagaimana aku menyukai kopi?"

"Ya Tuhan! TERSERAH, JAE! Yang penting dia tahu kau menyukainya! Cukup bilang : aku menyukaimu. Sudah, itu saja sudah cukup!"

Jaehyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

Mudah bagi sepupunya berkata seperti itu! Dia kan tidak mengalaminya secara langsung! Bukan dirinya yang akan mengatakan cinta besok!

Mata Jaehyun menyipit, teringat sesuatu. "Kau sendiri, kapan kau akan bilang pada Ten kalau kau menyukainya, _hyung_?"

Young Ho nyengir. "Nanti. Ten kan baru putus dari Yuta minggu lalu."

"Bagaimana kau akan menyatakan cintamu padanya? Dengan cara apa?"

"Ya langsung bilang saja langsung."

"Cih! Sama sekali tidak romantis!" Jaehyun tertawa.

Young Ho menyeringai. "Memangnya kau romantis?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Jaehyun meminta Taeyong datang ke lapangan basket _indoor_.

Jaehyun berjalan mondar-mandir, tangannya dingin dan penuh keringat, dadanya berdebar kencang sekali. Ya, sesuai saran sepupunya, ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Taeyong hari ini.

Di tangan Jaehyun sudah terdapat sekotak besar _cheesecake blueberry_ kesukaan Taeyong. Jaehyun bahkan memesan aneka kue lezat lainnya, tapi yang berukuran lebih kecil, mulai dari _red velvet_ sampai _chocolate cake_.

Bila orang lain menyatakan cinta dengan bunga, maka Jaehyun akan menyatakan cinta dengan kue, karena Taeyong suka kue dan makanan manis lainnya.

"Jaehyun?"

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Jaehyun pun tidak sadar saat Taeyong sudah tiba.

"Tae-Taeyong _hyung…._ " Jaehyun gelagapan.

Kening Taeyong berkerut. "Kenapa ada banyak sekali kue, Jae? Jualan?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menghampiri Taeyong, lalu menyerahkan kotak berisi kue _blueberry cheesecake_ padanya.

"Aku… tahu…. _hyung_ sangat menyukai kue." Jaehyun berhenti untuk menarik napas. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat karena gugup. "Aku berharap…. _hyung_ juga dapat menyukaiku sebagaimana _hyung_ menyukai kue, karena… aku menyukai _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa _hyung_ , sama seperti bagaimana aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi."

"Jae-Jaehyunnie…" Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca. Lalu tanpa Jaehyun duga, Taeyong langsung memeluk Jaehyun, tak peduli bila kuenya jadi hancur karena terhimpit tubuh mereka. "A-aku juga. Aku suka Jaehyunnie. Aku bahkan lebih menyukai Jaehyunnie dibanding _cookies_."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, balas memeluk Taeyong dengan sangat erat. Biar sajalah kue yang ia beli dengan harga sangat mahal itu hancur, yang penting saat ini hatinya tidak hancur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Ten dan Young Ho mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Dasar idiot!" Ten menyeka air di sudut-sudut matanya. Bahagia karena Jaehyun, sahabat Ten sejak TK yang kemudian terpisahkan benua sejak sekolah dasar, pada akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Taeyong, sahabat Ten sejak SMA.

"Cih! Dasar Jaehyun! Romantis apanya? Aneh begitu! Masa cinta disamakan dengan kecanduannya pada kopi?! Harusnya, bilang saja langsung…. aku menyukaimu, atau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Ten nyeletuk.

"Hah?" Young Ho menoleh, menatap Ten.

Wajah Ten memerah. "Ma-maksudku… harusnya Taeyong juga tinggal bilang : aku juga. Tidak perlu membandingkannya dengan kue. Dasar _childish!"_

Young Ho mengangguk setuju. "Dan ada satu lagi yang kelupaan."

"Apa?" Ten penasaran.

"Harusnya setelah menyatakan cintanya, Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong, apakah Taeyong mau jadi pacarnya? Karena menurutku, percuma saja bilang cinta, tapi hubungannya tidak jelas."

Ten mendelik tajam. "Tiap orang kan punya pemikiran yang berbeda, Seo Young Ho! Bagi mereka, semua itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu ada kata-kata yang terlalu _to the point._ "

"Kalau pemikiranmu, bagaimana Ten?"

"Hah?"

Young Ho tersenyum lebar dan percaya diri, tapi sorot matanya terlihat sedikit gugup. "Aku tahu kau baru putus dari Yuta, tapi… aku menyukaimu. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Ten mengangguk. "Oke."

Young Ho membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

Ten mengangguk lagi. "Hmmm. Kau tidak percaya?" Sebelum Young Ho sempat menjawab, Ten berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Young Ho sekilas.

Young Ho nyengir. "Oke, aku percaya."

Ten menyeringai. "Dasar tidak romantis!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Jujur saja, Ten, pengakuan cintaku lebih oke dibanding Jaehyun kan?"

Ten menggeleng. "Kalian benar-benar sepupu ya!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu aku sama payahnya dengan Jaehyun?"

"YOUNG HO HYUNG! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?" Jaehyun berteriak. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Ooops, kita ketahuan, Ten." Young Ho cengengesan.

"Tennie! Kau mengintip?" Taeyong kaget.

Ten terkekeh. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di lengan Johnny, lalu berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ayo kita _double date_ , Taeyongie!"

"Hah?" Jaehyun dan Taeyong bingung. "Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku dan Ten. Duh!"

"Memangnya kalian..."

Ten dan Young Ho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang _clueless_.

"Dasar _monster cookies_ idiot!"

"Dasar _coffee addict_ idiot!" Ten dan Young Ho berkata bersamaan.

"HEY! KAMI TIDAK IDIOT!"

 _Love is an addiction. A good addiction._

.

.

Epilog :

 _Love is an addiction. A good addiction. Sometimes._

"Aku kangen Young Ho…. Aku kangen Young Ho…." Ten bergulingan di atas tempat tidurnya, membuat Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia-lah yang berada di posisi Ten.

"Berhenti bersikap manja, Chittaphon! Pacarmu kan hanya sedang pergi selama 5 hari ke luar kota untuk bakti desa." Taeyong menghela napas. Ia juga merindukan Jaehyun. Young Ho dan Jaehyun memang sedang ada acara bakti desa dari fakultasnya. Young Ho tingkat 2 kedokteran gigi, sedangkan Jaehyun tingkat pertama kedokteran umum.

"Aku kangen Young Ho…. Aku kangen Young Ho…."

Taeyong menatap temannya dengan sorot kasihan. Ia sudah melewati fase-fase kekanakan seperti itu dulu.

Taeyong berjalan ke dapur untuk menyeduh kopi. Ia memang bukan pecandu kopi seperti Jaehyun, tapi kopi mengingatkannya pada Jaehyun, dan meminum kopi bisa membantu mengobati rasa rindunya pada Jaehyun.

.

Sementara itu, di pedalaman Busan.

"Aku melihat Ten di mana-mana. Saat aku menutup mata, bahkan saat aku membuka mataku. Semua orang terlihat seperti Ten di mataku, stetoskop ini terlihat seperti Ten, sapi di ladang itu… bahkan terlihat seperti Ten!" tatapan Young Ho menerawang.

Jaehyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kasihan, sepertinya sepupunya itu sudah tidak waras. Lagipula apa-apaan cara berpacaran yang terlalu _anti-mainstream_ seperti itu?! Young Ho dan Ten ini memang senang sekali mencoba berbagai macam gaya pacaran, katanya agar tidak bosan. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk stop saling menghubungi selama Young Ho melakukan bakti desa. Katanya agar rindunya makin _greget_. Cih! Apa-apaan?!

Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebungkus _choco pie_ dari dalam saku jas putihnya. Taeyong suka kue dan makanan manis. Memakan kue kesukaan Taeyong akan membantunya merasa bahwa Taeyong saat ini berada di dekatnya.

Sambil makan _choco pie_ , Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Taeyong, melakukan _video call_.

"Jaehyunnie!"

Sapaan riang Taeyong tak pernah gagal membuat Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Taeyongie _hyung_ , kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, Jaehyunnie. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"TAEYONG, APAKAH TEN SEDANG ADA DI RUMAHMU? BILANG PADANYA… AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANNYA!" Young Ho tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Jaehyun lalu berteriak keras sekali, rasanya gendang telinga Jaehyun hampir pecah!

" _Hyuuuung_ , apa-apaan sih?! Mengganggu saja!" Jaehyun mendorong Young Ho agar menjauh.

Taeyong terkikik. Ia sengaja mengampiri Ten dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah Ten yang masih bergulingan di tempat tidur.

"Jaehyunnie, lihat! Kasihan sekali Tennie."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Dasar! Sudahlah, lupakan gaya berpacaran mereka yang aneh. Bagaimana ujian akhir semestermu, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong terus mengobrol, mengabaikan Young Ho yang memelas agar Taeyong mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Ten lagi. "Aku tidak akan bicara pada Ten, aku hanya ingin melihatnya. _Please_ , Taeyong~ah… Jaehyun~ah…"

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

Catatan : HAHAHA maaf kalau aneh. Makasih udah baca! ^^ Meskipun beberapa hari ini review nggak bisa kebuka, karena katanya sih emang lagi error, semoga kalian tetap review yaaa. Aku belum baca review kalian di "Pacar Sewaan" :(( Udah sih beberapa masuk ke email, tapi banyak yang nggak masuk email juga.

Aku update "Pacar Sewaan" setelah natal yaa. Semoga bisa sebelum tahun baru. Hehehe.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
